The Addiction
by DxElle
Summary: When Edward left Bella 5 years ago he left someone else too. Together they moved across the country met a coven joined a band became happy together what happens when Edward comes back? R&R Maybe B&E Eventually OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I want to thank Edwardsbella99 for picking our Lilly-Anne's name and Golden Vampire Eyes for the band idea

**A/N **I want to thank Edwardsbella99 for picking our Lilly-Anne's name and Golden Vampire Eyes for the band idea. Yall Rock my SOCKS!!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight tear nor do I own these songs!**

**B POV**

He left. He left it has been 6 years to the date that he left.

And the worse part is he left us.

A vampire cant get person pregnant is bull. Don't ever believe it.

Not that I regret it. Because of him I now have a new love,

Lilly-Anne. She is five years old and turns six in three months.

About a month after Lilly-Anne was born I was turned, it was a gradual process having to do with her venom mixing with my blood during birth.

Since I was turned gradually I was able to build resistance to human blood quickly with adaptation, there fore I have never tasted human blood.

I moved away from forks across the country to New Hampshire and met a coven of vegetarian vampires who were nice enough to let Lilly-Anne and I move in with them.

The coven consists of Andrew who was changed in 1893 and Mary who was changed in 1905 they are our parental figures they are also madly in love for the past century. Michael who was changed by Andrew in 1921 he is like my brother forever at 18. Then there is Lucas who was changed and left back in 1927 he is married to Carrie who was also changed by Andrew in 1979. And last but not least there is Danielle what was changed in 1981 and she is my best friend after Michael.

We have formed a band together with me on piano and singing, Michael on lead guitar, Carrie bass, Lucas on drums and Danielle is our manager. We have named our selves The Addiction.

On the nights that we play Mary usually baby sits Lilly-Anne on occasion I let her bring Lilly-Anne to see us play. She is so extraordinary Andrew thinks she will continue to grow and age until her body starts producing venom in massive amounts as ours do.

Her powers are pretty cool we think she hasn't discovered all of them yet so far she can conduct electricity, she can read minds like her father and she has all of my powers, which are blocking powers putting up force fields and summoning powers and my favorite is I can sleep if I want too.

Michael can create illusions, Lucas can see the future, Carrie can control the weather, Mary has mind link, Danielle can seek lies, and Andrew has healing.

Well it was four in the afternoon and we had a show this evening at Deano's and we were supposed to be there by eight so we had 4 hours to get ready.

Danielle called me, and Carrie into her bedroom and Lilly-Anne ran in behind me it was time to get ready we started with Carrie with black skinny jeans and a burgundy and black corset top with black stilettos. Then we straightened her blonde hair and left it down as for her make up well blush and mascara would suffice. Then we moved on to me I let Lilly-Anne pick out my outfit which was dark wash denim mini skirt and a red halter top with red peep toe pumps, I swear that girl has more fashion instinct that Alice did. Then for my hair they let me curl my hair loosely and leave it down so it fell to my waist and no make up for me. And Lilly-Anne was already dressed in a red shirt and corduroy skirt set with black mary janes. Her hair was to be envied it was brown with copper tinted highlights that simply shimmered.

We walked down stairs and Michael was wearing a simple jeans and black tee shirt and Lucas was wearing dark jeans and a charcoal button down with the sleeves rolled up and his blonde hair was sticking out in every direction as usual.

"Are we all packed up?" I asked once I reached the bottom.

Suddenly both boys started scrambling around,

"crap do you have the amp?"

"oh no where are the cords?"

That's when Danielle got mad, "WHAT!? Nothing is packed! We have to be there in 15 minutes! What were yall doing?!"

I swooped down and picked up Lilly-Anne and said, "ok guys Mary, Lilly-Anne and I are going to go ahead and get there and I will stall until yall are ready so hurry!"

We went to the garage to my Dodge Charger(a/n what it had to be a safe four seater for Lilly-Anne) and I strapped Lilly-Anne into her booster seat and we were speeding down towards the club.

When we got there I was still a little late I ran to the manager and explained everything and told her I would go on with the piano until my band got here she said it was alright.

So I gave Lilly-Anne a hug while she gave me a kiss for good luck. I said, " I love you sweetie stay with grandma Mary ok?" she just nodded.

So I looked up at Mary and told her to keep her mind link open just in case she gave me a hug and just nodded also.

I walked out on stage over to the microphone, "Hey guys sorry we are going to be a little later tonight so to pass the time until the band gets here im going to play a few of our songs on the piano." And I slid my force field up around me and Lilly-Anne and Mary it was how I got over my stage fright.

I walked over to my piano and began with one from when he first left.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just to_o much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

As soon as I ended that song my phone vibrated Michael texted me to say that they couldn't find some of the cords so it would be a few more minutes I groaned and started another one.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thoug_ht you'd want the same for me_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I saw Michael and Lucas unloading their truck and turned to the crowd and said I had time to take one request and picked a girl standing near the stage she picked one of my favorites "Good Enough"

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

Finally Michael, Carrie, and Lucas walked out on stage. And I introduced the band and started one of my earlier songs

_Its like you're a drug  
Its like you're a demon I cant face down  
Its like I'm stuck  
Its like I'm running from you all the time_

And then the fans kicked on and I could spell them, there were more vampires in the room I knew we were safe because of my force field around us but I still wanted Lilly-Anne near me just in case I glanced back and I knew Michael could smell them too I just couldn't see them

_And I know I let you have all the power  
it's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech  
sucking the life from me  
It's like I cant breathe  
Without you inside of me_

I opened the mind link with Mary and asked her to bring Lilly-Anne over to us and let her sit back stage.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
Its like I'm not me  
Its like I'm not me_

_Its like I'm lost  
Its like I'm giving up slowly  
Its like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know Ill never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

_Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
Its like I'm not me  
Its like I'm not me_

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I cant take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it__  
__Ill handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
2x_

_Its like I cant breathe  
Its like I cant see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
Its like I cant think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
Its like I'm not me  
Its like I'm not me_

We were all scanning the crowd looking for the one impeding on our territory.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

And then I heard it…__

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  


That light twinkley bored voice that could only belong to Rosalie, "Oh look its Bella…"

_Look here he comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know he_

I looked over there then back at Michael I let him know they were there.__

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool 

"This one goes out to a very special manager for her favorite song!"

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how for would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.

"OK guys that's it for tonight See yall !!"

I gave Michael a look and said, "Come with me and run interference" he followed immediately not wanting the Cullens around Lilly-Anne anymore than I did. I ran over to her and scooped her up and quickly walked out to my car but the Cullens were outside the door waiting.

I saw them and paused

"Bella…" but I didn't stay long enough to hear it Michael was trying to get them to leave me alone while I was strapping her into her Booster seat Mary came running out and as soon as I was done jumped into the passenger seat. I started walking to the drivers side but Emmett broke through Michael barricade and hugged me which caused Lilly-Anne to start crying, "mommy!"

"Emmett put me down!" at that he quickly dropped me with a look of shock on his face and I ran to Lilly-Anne "sweetie its ok its ok nothing is wrong lets go."

I shouted thanks to Michael and shot a look at the Cullens and sped home.

A/N: ok I know this chapter kinda sucks badly im probably going to do the next one either from Edwards and Lilly-Anne's POV or I can go straight to the confrontation? What do you think?


	2. Sorry

Hey Yall!

Sorry for the Author's note but...

Sorry I haven't updated either stories in like forever please put the

Blowtorches and chainsaws away…please? Ha ha yeah sorry I was

Pretty much blocked but now im all better for now… my muse

Hates me yeah I know its sad…but **my** Emmy-poo will beat her up!! Ha ha but I will be trying to update everything today again

sorry for the wait!

Love yall!

**DxElle**


End file.
